spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Industrialists (Oddworld)
The''' Industrialists are a collection of species on Oddworld, who are dedicated to producing as much money as possible, be it legitimately or via the slavery of all the Natives on the planet. The Industrialists are run by the Glukkons and other members of the Octigi races. It is believed that sometime in Oddworld history foreigners either: arrived on Oddworld by some means or arrived on Mudos. This theory is supported by the fact that the Natives are at the threat of extinction by an Industrial-fuelled civilization. Due to the fact that these non-natives have a high tech level, it is theorized that they came to Oddworld by space-faring means. Others believe that everything in the series of Oddworld is odd; therefore they may have arrived from a distant land besides Mudos. But, they could all be Natives but just don't live up to that name. '''Corporations The Magog Cartel is the title given to any industrial corporation that is run, owned, and operated by the Glukkons. The Vykker's Conglomerate is an industrial corporation that is operated and owned by Vykkers. The Conglomerate is the Vykker equivalent to the Glukkon's Magog Cartel. Leaders Lady Margaret '''is the Glukkon queen and probably supreme ruler in industrial society. She was due to face Molluck in trial for matters relating to Abe, but there wasn't enough time to put her in, and like Sam, she was cut from Munch's Oddysee. She needed new lungs in Munch's Oddysee according to the newspapers shown in the game, which would have came from Latamire Munch in the games bad ending. In the good ending however, where she doesn't get the lungs, the bonus newspaper states she's on life support, so she isn't dead yet. Like Skillya, there are no pictures of her, but presumably she is huge, fat and ugly like Alf says the queens are. In one the newspapers from Munch's Oddysee, it read "Lady Margaret gets hacking cough!", then in the next one, it read "Lady Margaret needs new lungs!", then in the next one, it had a science tip, this tip read "Gabbit lungs make great Gluk lungs!". It's unknown if Lady Margaret hates her babies, like Skillya, or doesn't, like Sam (although it might depend on whether or not they mess things up). The Shrink is a robot made by Vykkers Labs to keep the Mudokon queen Sam happy through therapy, so she will lay more eggs. He/She/It appears to be a modified Security Orb with numerous additions to its hardware which includes a hologram projection of a halo, a television monitor, a red and green light(probably used to rank the quality of Sam's eggs), as well as numerous mechanical appendages(some of which have surgical tools attached). The Shrinks television monitor depicts a Mudokon with glowing red eyes(probably intended to leave psychological imprints in the Shrinks patients). It's voice seems to mimic both a light voiced Mudokon and an ominous warped deep voice. Unlike Security Orbs, Shrinks are built into structures and can only move within the distance allowed by the mechanical arm that it is attached to. 'Industrial Species ' Glukkons and Oktigi belong to the Gloktigi Order, large companies owning massive factories and destroying wildlife. While the Wolvark and the Sligs are hired by the large companies for mercenary work. As well is the Vykker and the Clakker species populate dense areas of dwellings. It is unknown whether the Sleg and Slogs are a native species or introduced species. '''Leader Species The Glukkons '''are one of the leading industrial races on Oddworld, the sheer scope of their might renders all other "industrial" races subservient. One of their most infamous and powerful organizations is the Magog Cartel, the dominant industrial power on Oddworld. Not unlike the Mudokon race, Glukkons were once a spiritual-orientated society. However, Glukkons began to dabble with black magic in an attempt to earn notoriety and respect from other native Oddworld races; this approach backfired horrifically, almost causing their extinction. This disaster led to the surviving Glukkons abandoning their spiritual ways and becoming an industrial people. Modern Glukkons have an innate distrust of magical and spiritual practices. Due to their decrepit physical state, the Glukkons have enlisted the aid of the Slig race to act as their security forces and personal lackeys. As a species, Glukkons belong to the Octigi family, which includes Gloktigi (huge, brutishly strong monsters) and Oktigi (squid-like mind-controlling parasites). Glukkons have bulbous heads, glowing eyes and small, trumpet-like ears. While a pink hue is quite common, Glukkon skin pigments have quite a wide variety, ranging from purple to green to brown. Glukkons have two long arms and two legs, but must utilise their arms for locomotion due to their extremely shrivelled legs. Their legs have been rendered in such a way due to their decreased physical activity, as well as their increasing reliance on technology and lesser species to carry out manual work on their behalf. Because their hands are used for walking (as well as concealed inside shoes), they rely on Sligs and other races to do all their work for them. To hide their pathetic-looking legs, they dress themselves in full-fitted suits with wide shoulders to give themselves a large, domineering silhouette. As their name suggests, Glukkons are gluttonous carnivores, and will happily devour entire species to extinction. Though it is still not known if the Glukkons actually consume the native species of Oddworld, since the consumers' identities are still unknown. Glukkons are a greedy and industrial race, and judge one another based on personal wealth and social status. This is seen with how Lulu is hated and disdained early in Munch's Oddysee, but is praised and respected after he becomes a rich and famous Glockstar. In Munch's Oddysee, there are 5 different levels of wealth among Glukkons, though it can be assumed that these levels do not necessarily apply to all Glukkons on Oddworld. · Pud - Relatively poor. Work lower class jobs, such as Meep farming. · Chump - Describable as the Glukkon "Middle Class". This caste contains jobs such as small business owners. Most notable is the nameless Glukkon who owns the Brewery that Abe must infiltrate in Abe's Exoddus. · Wanna-Be - Wealthy business owners. Aslik is most likely in this category. They try to imitate the style and clothing of other more successful business owners. Seen wearing small bluish-purple suits and smoking small cigars, they own medium-sized businesses. A prime example is the owner of Magog Motors. · Big Cheese - Large business owners. Contain the likes of Molluck, and Dripik. Wear large dark suits and usually smoke cigars. Among the ranks of Molluck and his buddies, is the owner of Splinterz Manufacturing Co., the largest tooth-pick factory on Oddworld. · GlockStar - Seen only twice. Owners of large monopolies or trust funds (or in Lulu's case, a massive charity). Wear large and extravagant glitter-encrusted suits with big gaudy hats and shiny sunglasses. The only self-made GlockStar seen thus far is Tex, the owner of Flub Fuels, a massive oil conglomerate. He wears a green suit, while Lulu wears a purple one. Despite being a part of the Glukkon social hierarchy, the rank of GlockStar exists mainly to improve one's ego in society. Holding the position of GlockStar is not often exploited in order to show signs of self-reserve in the business world. '''Oktigi is a head-sized, squid-like member of the Octigi family. They appear to be naturally aquatic, but can breathe survive on land with the aid of a host body. Oktigi are parasites, they attach themselves to their victim's head (essentially replacing it) and use the victim's body as their own. They seem to prefer to obtain the strongest host body possible. Like the Glukkons, the Oktigi are driven by self-interest and corporate greed, and have a preference for fine business suits, expensive cigars, and exploiting the environment to the highest degree. Though only one is currently known, the Oktigi seem to have had a history against the Steef and the Grubbs which has become evident through various rock paintings in the Mongo Valley which depict Steef and Grubbs fighting against a single Oktigi. Vykkers '''are a race of mad scientists native to Oddworld who control Vykkers Labs. Vykkers are ugly creatures with massive heads, beady eyes that appear in hues of yellow, green, have frail bodies, and wrinkly purple, green or grey skin. They have seven limbs- four spindly arms with three-clawed hands, and three stumpy legs arranged in a tripodal stance. Unlike most Oddworld inhabitants, Vykkers have no Queen, all of them being hermaphrodites. They typically wear very little clothing, and all of them have whiny, high-pitched voices. Vykkers have a long lifespan lasting hundreds of years due to their extensive knowledge of medicine, surgery, and artificial preservatives. Though they are incredibly intelligent, they are also very malicious and sadistic, exploiting and experimenting on other races without pity or remorse, and take joy in causing pain for fun and profit. However, they are also incredible cowards, becoming a sobbing wreck when pain is inflicted back at them. '''Slave Species Interns '''are to Vykkers what Sligs are to Glukkons: a slave race bred to do their masters' bidding. They do all the dirty work for the Vykkers, all the while drowning out all unwanted noises with the latest beats pumping into their heads via headphones. Like the Vykkers, their heads are abnormally large compared to the rest of their bodies, but unlike Vykkers, Interns are bipedal and have only two arms with five fingers and no thumbs, and considerably more muscle mass. They also have vertically-aligned mouths that were stitched shut by their Vykker masters to keep them from constantly whistling to the sound of their annoying music. '''Sligs are the backbone of Oddworld's industrial security. They are also the loyal, if reluctant, henchmen of the Glukkons. They are among the most common creatures in any industrial region of Oddworld. Sligs are small, stocky, disgusting creatures that inhabit various areas of Oddworld. They are often described by some as polliwog/octopus-like humanoids. Their heads have an appearance similar to that of a featherless crow with five tentacle-like mandibles that form their mouths or simply protrusions that hide their mouths. The appearance of their eyes is completely unknown since sligs are never seen without masks on. However, in "The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years", there is a picture of an unmasked Big Bro (read later in the section), with the description of, "Pathetic, small, helpless-looking eyes." Sligs are somewhat short in stature since they do not have legs and instead taper into a tail of what appears to be a part of their spine. In addition, Sligs possess slightly over-sized forearms due to the fact that they spend the early years of their life traveling through the use of their arms as makeshift legs. As a result, their arms increase in muscle size due to having no other choice but to use their arms to both drag and support the weight of the rest of their bodies. Sligs are seen consistently wearing gas masks. The reason for this is believed to be because they may possibly have allergic reactions caused by substances found in the air or possibly require the masks as a breathing apparatus due to the industrial pollutants found in the air of their working environments. However, in actual fact upper management regard sligs as so ugly they are forced to wear masks, otherwise they would simply refuse to work with them. Sligs as a whole are lazy, violent, and dull minded. Sligs are also very social; enjoying sports, gambling, card games, and hunting. They are also known for becoming easily jealous of one another, as they are easily impressed by others with higher ranks or better equipment than their own. Sligs tend to live only 20 Oddworld years. Sligs that are born different or mutated are said to be killed. For example, if a Slig was born an albino he would be killed or shunned. Over time the Sligs agreed to work as loyal allies of the Glukkons who promised to give the Sligs what some would call a "gift" if they were to cooperate. In return for their services, the Glukkons agreed to manufacture prosthetic legs for them known widely as Slig Pants, which provide sligs with increased mobility (which were most likely created by Vykkers). Sligs with "pants" are often seen sporting standard issued weapons such as T-1 Guard Weapons or T-2 Fully Automatics. The T-3 Gatling Gun is exclusive to Armored Sligs. There are also Flying Slig harnesses available to some Sligs. The beefed-up, steroid-enhanced version of the Slig is known as the Big-Bro Slig, and it is considerably tougher to defeat, and packs more fire-power. Sligs are occasionally seen with Slogs as pets or security companions. Sligs are lightly armoured and generally small, they can be defeated within a matter of seconds if outnumbered or outranked by enemy forces. Sligs usually make up for this through other means of fighting. For example: Sligs are usually found fighting in strategic locations, such as podiums, which (In Munch's Oddysee) make it impossible for possesion orbs to get to them. They also deploy powerful weapons such as machine guns. They are also usually found in large numbers or fighting with other, more powerful forces. · The Armored Slig is a unique, heavier rank of Slig seen only once in Munch's Oddysee. Being of the highest rank of sligs before that of a Big-Bro, it is a guard for the Flubco scrub pens. Bearing extreme similarities to standard armored sligs, it is actually quite different. That meaning their armor is extremely similar, but offers the protection of that like standard Big-Bro Sligs, as well as wielding a fully-automatic weapon with a rate of fire as fast as (if not faster than) the undisputed Blitz-packer. This Slig is positioned at a voice lock. The player must possess him and use any game speak button to get the door open. There is then a series of spawners/regenerators located behind the door, which spawn more armoured sligs. These ones, however, are wearing a slightly weaker armor. First encountered in the level, Mine Fields, these Sligs were brought in to defend the entrance to Magog Motors. Abe can use Tomahawkers or Mudarchers to fight these sligs effectively. · When business is going bad, slaves are escaping left and right, and Sligs are slacking off more than usual, Glukkons call for these brutes to enforce the rules. These are the Big Bro Sligs. These hulking giants are much larger than the average Slig, due to being pumped up with steroids. However, since they're more massive than normal, the two legged robotic pants aren't enough. They get specially made, heavy duty four-legged pants, to help support their giant bodies. These Sligs also carry night vision goggles. They typically use Blitz packers, the most powerful industrial gun on Oddworld. But even if they don’t have a gun, they are still powerful enough to mash you into paste with their fists. They also have deeper voices than normal Sligs with smaller heads, but longer necks. Ironically, even though they're trained to be more focused, they still act like usual Sligs: smoking, gambling and often snoozing on the job. Big Bro Sligs live for around 21 years, unless they are killed at work. · A Flying Slig is a Slig that can fly. Instead of legs, this Slig is given an engine not unlike that of a helicopter rotor. They also receive different weapons than those of their ground-based brothers; they are equipped with grenade launchers. Less accurate than the machine guns but pack more punch. Due to the sub-standard intelligence of the Slig species they quite frequently blow themselves up with these said grenades. Abe used these floating monsters by possessing them and turning the grenades against other Sligs. · A Crawling Slig is basically a Slig without pants or wings. This Slig crawls on its hands, dragging its tail behind it. Crawling Sligs are generally despised by Glukkons, who have no use for them. They may be picked on by other Sligs and even become the victims of lowly Mudokons. Cowardly, they tend to get pants or wings if they find a machine to do so. They still seem to have masks, meaning that all working Sligs are assigned masks. They also cry for help whilst crawling towards the nearest Getcha' Pants or Getcha' Wings vending machine. It is implied they will be at risk of danger if they cannot attain pants or wings. Wolvarks serve the Sekto Springs Bottled Water Company by running factories and doubling as security for those facilities. They often bully the Grubbs, and continue to force them off of what little land they have. There only seems to be male Wolvarks in the game, that or it's only the males who work for Mr. Sekto and cause trouble. Unlike the Clakkerz and Outlaws, who have Western accents, Wolvarks appear to have Southern accents. They are extremely fond of taxidermy and are known to watch the Larry Flinger Show. There are 5 types of Wolvarks. Wolvark shooters, who's guns look like pick-axe, semi-autos, who's guns shoot really fast, slog-handlers (on Western Mudos they're called sleg-handlers) who let out Slegs to attack you, grenadiers, who carry shields similar to S.W.A.T. shields, and throw grenades which stick to the player if hit by them, and snipers, carrying sniper rifles and infra-red goggles. They are skinny, ugly and scaly creatures with a tail. Clakkerz '''are a chicken-like species, who live in settlements along the Mongo River that greatly resemble frontier towns of the Old West era in the United States. They have little sympathy for the Grubbs, and are only concerned with themselves, the latest gossip, and Moolah. Clakkerz apparently reproduce by mating and laying eggs like chickens. Clakkerz are an extremely ignorant species, outcasting others different from them unless it nets them significant benefits, such as paying Stranger for bounty hunting outlaws. After Stranger defeats Sekto and the Dam is demolished, most of the Clakkerz cities are flooded, though it seems the Clakkerz themselves managed to survive. Upon learning that Stranger is a Steef, they are automatically hostile towards him and attempt to kill him to collect a bounty on Steef heads when Stranger attempted to escape New Yolk City. Generally though, Clakkerz have a tendency to panic and hide in their buildings if someone fires a gun within the city limits. While they hide, a voice on a loudspeaker tells the offending party to settle down. After several seconds they come back outside. '''Animal Species Slogs '''are one of Oddworld's equivalents to a dog. They are known as ideal companions of Sligs and are commonly used as attack dogs. Slogs are like Slegs, minus the tusks. They are found in Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee when you enter the free-Fire Zone/Stockyards. They are also seen In Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus. You'll see them throughout Oddworld in Abe's Oddysee, Abe's Exoddus and Munch's Oddysee. Slogs are also common pets for Sligs, and can be summoned by their masters with a quick "Here Boy" (In PS, hold L1 and press Square. In PC, press 2). Young Slogs are known as Sloggies, they are much smaller than a full grown Slog, but no less vicious and Abe can avoid them simply by jumping over them. There is also an enormous variation of Slog, bigger than a Mudokon. Only two were seen in Munch's Oddysee in the level, Meep Herder Village. In Munch's Oddysee, Abe can possess slogs. Slogs baby is Sloggies. '''Slegs '''are similar to Slogs, only with tusks, and with skin that has a purplish hue rather than the reddish colour of the Slogs. They appear in Stranger's Wrath. You meet them when you enter Buzzarton. They are viscous, mean creatures that can pack a punch and serve as both the Outlaw's and Wolvark's vile pets. They are scattered around the Mongo Valley as well. They may somehow be related to slogs by ancestry or evolution but are broader and taller than their fellow Slogs. There is a mother Sleg around the Mongo wilds in which Stranger must defeat to learn the sleg call. The Gloktigi''' is large squid-like species. They are a part of the Octigi family. The Oktigi, Mr. Sekto used two cybernetic enhanced Gloktigi in a failed attempt to defeat the Stranger in Stranger's Wrath. The Gloktigi are large, slate gray skinned, aquatic creatures that are known to inhabit various aquatic locations in Oddworld(most notably Western Mudos). Their bodies consists of a pair of large arms each of which feature three long claws. The head takes up a majority of the Gloktigi's body. The head of the Gloktigi consists of a large cranium with a small curled tail, a small pair of ruby/crimson eyes, as well as six tentacle-like mandibles protruding from its mouth. The Gloktigi as well as every known member of the Octigi family possess massive sack-like craniums which contain a majority of their vital organs along with their fairly massive brains. The physical immensity of their brains display their mental prowess above other life forms that they encounter. By instinct, the Gloktigi use their long claws to both traverse on surfaces and to attack predators and prey. They seem to be able to spit out a web-like substance to capture its prey. Category:Enemy Faction